Kaktus
by Bayii Beruang
Summary: Kaktus. - Dalam sebuah bilik kehidupan Seobin, kaktus adalah dirinya. Sedang bunga yang (nantinya) mekar, adalah Midam. - Kaktus. Dalam sebuah bilik kehidupan Midam, kaktus adalah dirinya. Sedang duri, adalah Seobin. - / producex101 / Yoon Seobin x Lee Midam / seodam / pdx101
1. Chapter 1

**Kaktus**

.

Hujan masih belum berhenti. Tidak deras sebenarnya, hanya berupa rintik yang dapat mengakibatkan pusing dan pilek seketika. Beberapa orang sedikit banyaknya berteduh, alih-alih menunggu sedikit lagi entah jemputan, entah pula taksi online.

Jam umum yang berdiri kokoh di depan sana menunjuk pukul dua belas. Orang-orang silih berganti mendapatkan jemputan mereka.

"Oh!"

Midam mendongak. Ia pun terkejut sebentar. Kakinya yang pegal bergeser sedikit karena rasa kejutnya.

Pria bartender? Atau chef?

Midam segera mengangkat tubuhnya agar berdiri dan memberi salam. Setidaknya, kesopanan adalah norma yang Ia tinggikan.

Memperhatikan gumaman yang begitu lirih membuat Midam melirik kecil pada jam umum disana. Jarum panjangnya bergerak menuju angka tiga. Dan dehaman kembali menyapa. Kali ini sepertinya memang sengaja.

"Macchiato?", tanyanya dengan ragu. Melirik kecil pada si peneduh. Tatapan mereka beradu sejenak.

Midam kembali melirik jam umum di depan sana. Kemudian matanya bergulir pada rintikan hujan yang masih betah turun.

Midam rasa, awan kecil disana itu popoknya belum diganti. Atau mungkin masih bocor dan ibu awan kecil itu belum pulang. Sedang ayah si awan kecil tengah mencari tutorial untuk memakaikan popok baru.

"Tokoku, cukup hangat sembari menunggu jemputanmu."

Dengan ragu, pria itu membuka pintu agak lebar. Membuat si pria kecil mampu melihat kedalam.

Hangat.

Itu adalah kesan pertama bagi Midam ketika ia benar-benar melangkahkan satu kaki kanannya masuk terlebih dahulu.

Dekorasinya benar-benar sederhana, ada pot yang ditanami kaktus. Beberapa vas dengan tangkai-tangkai _carnation_, _lily_ juga bunga _white poppies_ tertata dalam satu meja. Kursinya pun bertumpuk di meja sebelahnya.

Tokonya benar-benar sudah tutup.

"Masuklah. Toko kami sudah tutup dari pukul sepuluh. Aku sedang membuat menu baru. Mau menjadi beta testerku?", Katanya sembari menyiapkan sebuah meja dan dua kursi.

"Oh, aku Seobin."

Midam mengangkat satu garis tipis di sudut bibir kanannya. Ia hendak mengucapkan namanya ketika, si Seobin mengatakan jika ia mengenal Midam dari Mahiro.

Seobin bahkan tertawa kecil kala lekuk heran bertengger pada wajah kecil nan manis itu.

Katanya,"Mahiro itu pelanggan setiaku. Aku beberapa kali membuat pesanan untuk rapat mingguan dan bulanan. Dan terkadang ada namamu disana. Dan sedikit banyak aku tahu rekan kerjanya. Hanya sekilas saja."

Mata kecil Midam mulai memperhatikan sekitar. Tanpa diduga, toko ini seperti sesuai dengan seleranya. Bergaya vintage. Dengan paduan warna soft; coklat muda, abu-abu dan moody blue.

Lampu-lampu yang menggantung di atas meja bar membuat semuanya tampak anggun. Etalase kue-kue tertata seperti berkata bahwa, Midam pernah merencanakannya.

Matanya kembali menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan. Apa nama toko ini?

Pikirnya, ia memang belum pernah mampir; dalam artian, tidak benar-benar duduk dan menikmati satu sajian terpaket ataupun sajian permenu yang disediakan.

Bahkan setahunya, memang Mahiro pernah ingin mengajak ia mendinginkan kepala dengan segelas caramel macchiato dingin atau segelas es krim yang rasanya sebelas duabelas dengan yang di jual di tempat yang sangat terkenal itu. Yang tokonya berwarna pink, karena mereka baru saja membuat produk baru dengan warna pink. Apa namanya? Midam juga mendadak lupa segala hal.

"Macchiato hangat juga satu, hmm... Aku belum menamainya. Cobalah."

Midam memperhatikan tiap benda yang tertata di meja. Satu cup sedang caramel macchiato mengepul. Menguar Wangi yang begitu memikat. Tampilan atasnya berhias bunga carnation. Disampingnya ada dua bongkah gula berbentuk kotak, sebagai tambahan jika, mungkin saja Midam menginginkannya. Dan satu buah piring kecil berisi satu slice kue berwarna coklat. Tidak ada topping yang memperindah tampilan, tetapi di mata Midam, kue itu pasti terlihat cantik jika ia melihat secara utuhnya.

Seobin duduk setelah meletakkan nampan di sisi kirinya. Menanti apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari beta testernya ini.

"Woah!"

Bukan lagi senyum tipis yang Midam beri untuk sebuah apresiasi. Ia benar-benar takjub akan kue manis yang baru saja dibelahnya.

"Ada stroberi dan dia meleleh?"

"Yeap. Kau suka kejutannya?"

Binar mata Midam berseri selayaknya kunang-kunang. Bahkan mungkin lebih bercahaya dibanding dengan makhluk semalam itu. Tidak, tidak. Seobin juga berpendapat sama. Ia benar-benar suka dengan reaksi yang diberi atas kerja kerasnya selama dua jam.

"Ini sungguh luar biasa!"

"Woah!"

"Kuharap kau segera menamainya."

"Pasti! Dan, aku juga ingin tahu apakah nanti kau juga akan membayar kue ini untuk kedatangan selanjutnya."

Midam tertawa.

"Aku akan datang bersama Mahiro dan Wooseok."

Langit masih sedia mencurahkan hujannya. Tuhan maha baik hati. Entah untuk Seobin, entah untuk Midam, entah pula untuk si kue baru yang mungkin akan segera menjadi primadona. Semuanya tampak baik. Meski ayah si awan kecil masih belum menemukan tutorial yang baik bagaimana caranya mengganti popok, dan ibu si awan kecil belum kembali dari pasar. Semua makhluk, bahkan hingga ke benda-benda lain pun tampak penuh syukur menjalani malam. Sebab, keluh kesah telah kembali kerumahnya. Mendapatkan kata 'baik-baik saja. Hidup akan tetap baik-baik saja.' juga pelukan hangat yang membungkus penuh kasih.

Malam yang juga terlewati. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bahkan satu bisikan hati, 'aku akan meninggalkan masalah ini untuk diriku di esok hari' menjadi bukan sebuah masalah yang besar.

Layaknya kembang api, meledak penuh binar dengan gemuruh tawa suka agar kembali berpijar pada tembakkan-tembakkan selanjutnya.

Dan seperti dalamnya lautan, mudah ditebak. Tetapi dalamnya sebuah hati, tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Begitu pula dengan dua orang yang sedang membicarakan tentang si calon primadona baru itu.

Mengakrabkan diri?

Tidak. Midam dan Seobin bukan tipe yang seperti itu.

Setidaknya, jika berpikir tentang rasa pada pandangan pertama, itu cukup dangkal namun juga cukup membuat jatuh bila tidak berhati-hati.

Midam merasa, bahwa perannya menjadi beta tester ini membawanya menjadi seorang yang lebih baik.

Sedang Seobin, entahlah. Isi hatinya hanya seputar tentang bagaimana jika si calon primadona ini mendapatkan sebuah nama yang baik. Mendapatkan sebuah apresiasi yang lebih lagi. Apakah sekarang ia menjadi tamak?

Tidak tahu. Hanya saja, mata Seobin mulai berpendar. Bukan sebelumnya tidak, tetapi ia, seperti telah benar-benar menemukan passionnya sekali lagi.

Membuat langit berdebam dengan kilat kecil mengiring, mungkin kali ini, si ayah sangat terharu karena ia berhasil mengetahui cara yang baik untuk memakaikan si kecil popok baru.

Dan lampu-lampu malam juga menjadi lebih Indah jika dipandang dari kejauhan.

Malam yang Indah. Bagi semua makhluk hidup. Bagi semua yang bersyukur atas karunia Tuhan yang maha baik.

.

***  
Tobecontinue


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaktus**

.

.

Sedikit cerita tentang pekerjaan yang dijalani oleh Midam. Sebuah pekerjaan yang dapat di katakan, mudah juga sulit dalam satu waktu.

Tetapi, satu hal yang selalu di ingat oleh si pemilik salah satu marga paling laris di Korea itu; apapun itu nikmatilah.

Yeap!

Ketika datang waktu untuk bekerja, bekerjalah dengan baik. Begitu pula ketika masa dimana hanya akan ada satu kata; rebahan. Pun harus dilakukan dengan baik.

Bukankah semua hal harus seimbang?

Midam adalah salah satu dari seorang editor di sebuah perusahaan kecil. Perusahaan yang cukup mampu membuat Midam membayar sewa apartemen, juga berfoya-foya.

Perusahaan itu baru menginjak usia balita. Karenanya, buku-buku yang dicetak hanya terbatas; jika buku itu memang benar-benar dikelola dari perusahaan itu sendiri. Selebihnya, perusahaan milik seorang yang bermarga Kwon itu hanya bertugas membantu penerbit mayor.

"Midam, bisa aku meminta bantuan?"

Itu Seongwoo; Kang seongwoo. Ia tengah menggendong batita yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher.

"Bisakah kau periksa kembali hasil rapat minggu ini? Aku harus memeriksakan Anlin, dia agak demam. Tolong buatkan laporannya dan kirim ke emailku saja. Aku akan meminta tanda tangan Hyunbin nanti."

Midam menganggukkan kepala paham. Mata rusanya menatap prihatin batita yang kini sedikit menggumam 'papa'

"Iya sayang... Sebentar lagi ya... Anlin pusing ya... Tunggu Daddy sebentar lagi ya..."

Midam memperhatikan setiap gerakan Seongwoo yang membujuk si bungsu itu. Tersenyum tipis, "Kuharap Anlin segera sembuh, Hyung."

Dengan gerakan pelan, Seongwoo memutar arah menuju lobby. Suara bujukannya masih terdengar lirih di telinga. Hingga mata Midam menemukan Kang Daniel yang segera mencium pipi suaminya juga mengusap sayang kepala Anlin.

Melirik kembali hasil rapat yang diserahkan Seongwoo, Midam menduduki kursinya. Membukanya perlahan. Hasilnya telah disepakati, bukunya dan buku milik Wooseok akan terbit secara bersamaan.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Bookworm (nama perusahaan tempat Midam mengais uang) mencetak buku pribadi.

Satu novel dan satu lagi adalah kumpulan puisi.

Menggeser mouse agar layar hitam itu menyala kembali, Midam membuka aplikasi ms. word. Ia akan mengetik hasil rapat dan membubuhkan beberapa catatan tambahan yang ditulis tangan oleh Seongwoo dan Hyunbin.

Bookworm kini mulai dapat berdiri sendiri. Ia mendapat predikat percetakan minor.

Pasalnya, Bookworm ini hanya perusahaan iseng dari akal Seongwoo.

Termasuknya, Seongwoo adalah pencetus ide; bagaimana jika membuat sebuah percetakan yang dapat membantu seseorang seperti Minhyun (kesulitan mencari buku yang tidak kembali naik cetak).

Ketika itu Kwon Hyunbin yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi saat ini seorang budak cinta (sampai saat ini). Ia mengejar Hwang Minhyun yang saat itu masih menempuh gelar S2-nya. Ia bahkan hampir masuk penjara atas tuduhan sebagai seorang penguntit. Tidak. Tidak. Hyunbin tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan bidadaranya. Ia hanya sering memberi pesan singkat berisi kalimat cheezy, mengikuti setiap jadwal Minhyun dan membuat keonaran kecil agar Minhyun meneriakkan namanya jengkel.

"Minhyun bilang ia sedang mencari Middlemarch untuk esainya."

Seongwoo menduduki sofa disebelah Daniel. Ia menyuapkan sepotong stroberi untuk Mark, "tetapi tidak menemukanya. Ia cukup stress akhir-akhir ini."

"Benarkah itu? Minhyunku sedang kesulitan?"

Daniel melirik Hyunbin yang segera berdiri sembari menggendong Samuel. Seongwoo mengangguk acuh. Ia masih menyuapkan buah pada putranya.

Menyerahkan Samuel pada Daniel, Hyunbin berkata, "kenapa kalian tidak peduli padaku."

Mark mengulurkan dua tangannya berharap Hyunbin menggendongnya. Duh, menjadi paman untuk si kembar Kang membuatnya sedikit kerepotan. Terkadang ia harus menggendong keduanya karena tidak ada yang ingin mengalah.

"Buku itu sudah tidak naik cetak lagi Bin-bin samchon."

Mark tertawa ketika hidung Hyunbin menggusak perutnya.

Dan tingkat kebudakcintaan Hyunbin memuncak hari itu. Selama hampir empat bulan ia mencari Middlemarch kemudian menerjemahkannya.

Itu sudah bulan ketiga. Tanggal delapan belas februari. Seharusnya seorang budak cinta macam Hyunbin tidak boleh melewatkan hari kasih sayang ditanggal empat belas lalu. Siapa yang akan tahu 'kan jika nanti ia akan mendapat balasan di white day? Tetapi, ia benar-benar tidak ada kabar selain menelpon si kembar melalui Seongwoo dan berita ia yang menjadi salah satu model di acara Paris fashion week.

Minhyun menepuk pantat Samuel agar tidurnya makin nyenyak.

"Hyunbin..." kata Minhyun masygul.

Melirik pada Seongwoo yang sedang memberi susu pada Mark.

Mereka sedang berada di kamar si kembar.

"Kami tidak tahu. Terakhir ia melakukan telepon video pada si kembar ia berada di paris. Katanya ia menjadi brand ambassador dari Tommy Hilfiger."

Minhyun menggumam 'oh' dan memeluk Samuel. Mencium aroma khas bayi dari tubuh Samuel.

"Bagaimana dengan esaimu?"

"Aku menggunakan Jane Eyre."

Bulan depan, Minhyun akan melakukan sidang jika semuanya lancar. Esainya tinggal finishing. Dosennya juga sudah mengatakan bahwa ia menyetujui.

Dan pada pertengahan bulan april, Minhyun telah resmi mendapatkan titelnya. Ia pun sudah diterima menjadi salah satu dosen di universitas seoul. Bunga mawar berwarna pink yang dikombinasikan dengan baby's breath menjadi ucapan selamat bagi Minhyun dari Hyunbin. Dan jangan lupakan Middlemarchnya.

Minhyun mendecak sebal karena ia hanya menerima hadiahnya tanpa Hyunbin yang mengantarkan.

Ia segera mendatangi apartemen Hyunbin. Mengetuknya bahkan menendang pintu itu secara brutal. Ia bahkan hampir diusir oleh petugas keamanan karena keributan kecilnya.

"Cepat buka pintunya, brengsek!"

Mata rubah Minhyun berkilat ketika pintu itu sedikit terbuka.

Mendorongnya semena-mena, Minhyun memukul Hyunbin dengan buket bunga juga Middlemarch ditangannya. Mengutuk betapa brengseknya Hyunbin.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku?! Sudah kukatakan kau harus bertanggung jawab Kwon Hyunbin!"

"Aku tidak menghamilimu, Minhyun. Bagaimana bisa harus bertanggung jawab, oh!"

Pukulan Minhyun semakin brutal, napasnya terengah, "kau harus menghidupiku seumur hidupmu, kau paham itu! Aku ingin kau menikahiku!"

Hyunbin memegang kedua tangan Minhyun yang hampir menyapa wajahnya lagi. Ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Minhyun.

Dan si budak cinta itu pun pingsan seketika. Ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan dirawat selama dua minggu karena pembengkakan pada lambungnya juga gejala typus yang dideritanya.

"Oh! Bukumu akan naik cetak minggu depan?"

Midam menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh dari layar komputer. Membubarkan cerita konyol tentang terbentuknya Bookworm.

"Semalam kau pulang bersama siapa?"

"Yuri."

"Kau pacaran ya dengannya?"

Midam tertawa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Eunsang, "kami berteman cukup lama, Eunni..."

Eunsang mencebik, ia kan ingin menggosipkan tentang si Midam dan si model Yuri itu. Tidak adakah yang mau menjadi partner gosipnya?

Pasalnya, karyawan bookworm hanya sepuluh orang. Eunsang, Mahiro dan Byungchan berada di devisi pemasaran. Ketuanya Kang Seongwoo. Sedang di bagian Editorial, Midam, Wooseok dan Yuvin. Diketuai langsung oleh Hyunbin dan Minhyun. Kemudian ada Pak Kim yang menjadi kepala rumah tangganya.

Jadi, mana yang bisa diajak bergosip, bentukannya seperti itu semua.

Bukan Hyunbin pelit (hanya hemat), katanya ia hanya mempekerjakan sepuluh orang saja agar lebih efisien. Diharapkan lebih dapat membangun rasa kekeluargaan yang erat. Kalimat lebar nan bijak itu diangguki oleh Minhyun dan Seongwoo. Padahal jika ditelisik lagi, karyawan yang bukan karyawan dari Bookworm itu cukup banyak.

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, Park Chaeyoung, Byun Baekhyun dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka bertugas tidak bertugas. Hanya terkadang ide yang meluncur tanpa pertimbangan dari mulut mereka cukup membuat Kang Seongwoo dan Minhyun mampu mengolah itu menjadi nyata. Ya, salah satunya adalah Bookworm.

Dan jangan lupakan Middlemarch adalah perak mereka.

Omong-omong soal buku yang akan naik cetak minggu depan, mengingatkan Midam pada Deeryou. Kafe buku milik Seobin. Apa nanti buku itu akan diantar kesana juga sebagai bentuk promosi?

Ah, hari ini indah.

.

.

**tbc**


End file.
